Dragon Ryu
Dragon Ryu (ドラゴン 龍) was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Katsuta Kirifuda's main rival in Duel Masters Victory. Plot Although he seems to be arrogant towards Katsuta, it is shown that he is not a bad person. For example, when Katsuta bet his Raging Dragon Lord in their second duel, he did not take it even though he won. He had also supported Katsuta to win the battle against Shachihoko. In the Duel Carnival Tournament he faced off against Onsen in the semi finals. It is revealed that Ryu was formerly the creature Forever Meteor Kaiser, who fought along side Pudding Pudding, the Eternal in the creature world in order to stop the invasion of the Aliens. However, they failed in their plan and in order to save her, Ryu threw Pudding Pudding down into the Human World. The card had gone missing until being found and used as a price in the Duel Carnival Tournament, which he joined in order to retrieve it. However, he lost to Onsen in his duel and got injured because of Onsen's "Super Hot Mode". Due to his stubbornness, Ryu still wanted to fight on against him. He asked Katsuta to use him in the the final match against Onsen. Katsuta agreed to fight together in their duel. Ryu proceeded to turn back into the card form of Forever Meteor Kaiser. His two team members, Saku Senshu and Moku Senshu also transformed into Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi respectively, the other 2 parts of the Psychic Link for the Psychic Super Creature, Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King. He now remains with Katsuta in the necklace that previously cased Raging Dragon Lord. In the duel between Onsen and Katsuta, the Aliens controlling Pudding had managed to take Pudding Pudding back, turning her into her Victory form. During the battle, while Katsuta was suffering, Dragon Ryu became angry at the situation and cheered Katsuta on by saying at he was a fighter. Katsuta manged to regain his confidence after that. After linking together with Victorious Pudding Pudding and Victorious Gaial Kaiser, he managed to turn into Gaial Mine Dragon, the Vainglory and successfully saved Pudding Pudding. When the duel was over he was reverted to his Human form along with Saku and Moku. At the end of Duel Masters Victory, he is seen dueling against Katsuta. Deck His deck contains cards from the Water and Darkness civilization. * Aqua Super Emeral * Aqua Surfer * Bloody Squito * Ganveet Twist * Melnia, the Aqua Shadow * Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow * Spiral Gate * Terror Pit * Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void During more recent duels, he is shown to have added fire Hunters to his deck as well as water spells, and his new trump card is Eternal Meteor Kaiser. * Bolshack Superhero * Cheering Pippi * Come On Pippi * Dragon Flare Egg * Energy Stream * Emergency Typhoon * Eternal Meteor Kaiser * Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress * Intense Vacuuming Twist * Secret Clocktower * Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper * Twin Slash Dragon He also started to add Light cards into his deck. * Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon * Valiant Spark After rescuing Pudding Pudding he is now able to use his Avatar, Gaial Meteor Dragon. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga